Starlight
by WanderingGhost
Summary: A short ficlet of the gone wrong relationship between Julia and Vicious, inspired by Muse's song 'Starlight'. Feedback appreciated.


**STARLIGHT... **

„It's been a while…" – the thought ran through Vicious' head. He recently arrived home from a mission… He looked up to the night sky, and tried to chase away the bad feeling that haunted him since he came back to Mars. He walked slowly on the empty street. No one was up in this late hour at night. Still, a little light was shining from one of the windows in the narrow street. A smile played on blade-like lips.

He rang the bell, and took a step backwards from the door, and waited patiently for it to open. A few moments later a blonde head popped up in the door, it's owner was looking at the newcomer with a surprised expression.

- Honey, I'm home. – He said. She smiled back, and hugged him before letting him step in.

- I thought you will come a little later, darling… What happened?

His grey-blue eyes flashed suspiciously, but she didn't see.

- What happened, you ask… Well, I think I tell you the tale… But just a wee bit later. I'm tired, and need a bath… And something else…

He smirked and looked on her face; there was something in her eyes… A thing what she wanted to hide?

- Anything else you need, my love?

- Right now I just want to hold you in my arms…

"When did I became this fckin poetic?" – He asked from himself.

- Sorry, but I have things to do, hon… - She replied, and detached herself from his embrace.

- Sure… - he said. His voice embittered, as he watched the nice form walking away. He took off his coat, and hung it up to the wall.

Later he watched the small line of moonlight that was shining through the curtains. Julia was asleep, halfly laying on him. Something bothered him. Nothing was the same since he arrived home… "Home? What? This place supposed to be my home? Good to know…Wish I could care about it…" He sighed, and turned his head to his lover's direction. She was like an angel, sleeping, smiling…

"Wonder what you are dreaming, my love… I'm sure it's not about me…"

The light of the next day came, and with that, he had to go to report to the Van or to the "Three Corpses" as he called them. It went well, at least it ended quickly. He was about to leave, when he heard footsteps, and someone called his name… Someone he knew well.

- Oi! – Spike waved at him. – You've gone for a long time.

- Yea. – He replied. – Wanna come over and talk?

Spike nodded.

- Sure… To be honest, you're the second today to invite me.

He started to laugh, when he saw Vicious' expression.

- Don't look at me like that… It was your woman who called me.

Somehow he wasn't surprised. They walked away, Vicious silent, Spike was like he never talk enough.

"I wish that I could be far away… Far away from these people… In a place, where no one cares if I live or die."

Flashes of memories. Her eyes looking at him. Her fingers play with his silver hair. It was all gone. Nothing left, but a void.

- Are you okay? – Spike asked. – You look like someone who will be collapse any moment.

"No, I'm not fckin okay…"

- I'm fine… - he replied. – Just need a break…

They finally arrived to the house, and Vicious rang the bell, just like he did the night before, and so many nights before…

Julia opened the door, greeted them, and hugged Vicious just to step away from him the next moment, giving a hug to Spike too… It lasted only a blink longer than their quick greeting, but somehow it was different. Steel-grey eyes flashed.

- Kahem…

Both of the others turned to him.

- Excuse me, but I have to go…

- Awww, but honey, you just came home… - Julia whined. He had to control himself, not to snort.

- I will be quick, love. Until I come back, you will have someone to watch over you. Right, Spike?

The other nodded, and smiled at the woman, who smiled back. Vicious started to get sick.

- And behave! – He yelled up to the window, where his lover's form waved after him. He was meant this sentence to be sarcastic.

"Damn… I want to escape…"

He knew it. They were a lot more than good friends. Their expression, when they looked at each other… The silent longing to be close to one and other. He didn't need any more proof of it.

-So this is how it ended? - The big bird on his shoulder croaked, like she just answering the question. Vicious patted it. Only his bird left to him.

"Die…Die both of you…"

He became irritated by the mere sight of the couple, walking to his direction on the street.

"You took her away from me… You…"

Spike waved at him from the distance. He decided to take his revenge.

"I just wanted to hold you in my arms…"

The gun placed to her head…The darkness of the room…The rain outside…The memory was clear and sharp as a shard of a shattered glass…

- Are you going to leave this world?

- Vicious…

- Even if it's a dream…It's impossible.

- …Are you going to kill him?

- Yeah. With your hands…

"Far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or die…"

He was sitting and watching the night sky above him. She was gone, somehow he knew… He was waiting for him to come…And bring the end… The stars were shining down on him…Only light in the endless darkness…

"All our hopes and expectations…"


End file.
